Forum:Lunevka == The First Disturbance
While discussing the nature of the Other and Lucrezia with a friend, he said that he thought the mechanical hand in was von Pinn, arguing that vP L. I replied that it could just as easily belong to the mechanical individual that appeared in /time window to which we the viewers are privy. He felt it was obvious that that was "Lunevka", which struck me as a very compelling possibility. Argument(s) for: there's something about the shape of the mouth and the face that suggests Tarvek's creation. Arguments against: Lunevka, as we last saw her, had no hair and her hands weren't claws. Rebuttal to anti-arguments: Lucrezia/the Other is a and I've no doubt that she began engineering improvements to her clank self as soon as she was away from Sturmhalten and had access to tools. Think about it; maybe Agatha and her followers tracked down Lunevka in some sort of climactic fight kinda thing and eventually forced her/it to show them how the Other's time-doohickey worked... and inadvertently set the whole story in motion. Or something. Oh, and, kind of as an aside, the hand in the first disturbance really does resemble the hand in Vrin's flashback. : Actually it resembles the . My take is that the time window is being used to point something out to Vrin. My guess is Agatha's locket or the appearance of Agatha herself since the topic at Vrin's end is the missing holy child. This would mean that Vrin is not too observant because she is talking to Agatha during this flash back. Rej Maddog 22:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Really, Lunevka is kind of a loose thread at the moment. The castle? Big. Who's really Agatha's boyfriend? Huge. The Other running free in a potentially unkillable/immortal machine body? Not a big deal. Surgoshan 3:19 9 February, 2009 (UTC) :I absolutely agree that the Enigma (which is what the mechanical being in the time window that led to Agatha's losing her locket is called here) is what appeared in Vrin's flashback, and so I take her to be the original Other. However, while Anevka/Lucrezia all by herself may not be a major item, the large army of Geisterdamen bringing the Goddess' sacred machines with them are a big item - and I think it's very likely that Anevka will be with them, ditching her bearers, since her position as ruler of Sturmhalten no longer exists. :Because Agatha can fix the Castle. The big things are the problems she needs to cope with, like Klaus and the Other. Agatha and Gil straightening out their romantic involvement is minor in comparison... the famous "hill of beans" reference comes to mind, since the last time the Other's wasps were loose in Europa (and according to von Mekkan, Klaus only saw the minor leftovers of the real battle against the Other that the Heterodyne Boys waged) appears to have been greater in degree of devastation than World War II. --Quadibloc 01:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC)